RWBY, a Dance of White Roses
by Calebb97
Summary: Ruby rose had caught the break of her life, to get into Beacon Academy, a school for monster hunters two years earlier than most students. However she did not expect to also meet the love of her life.
1. Secrets and Confessions

RWBY, a Dance of White Roses.

"Ruby! How many times have I told you to stay out of my things?" Weiss shouted.

"Gee Weiss I'm sorry." Ruby signed with sadness.

"What were you even doing in my closet?" Weiss said angrily

"I uhh don't know." Ruby said while twiddling her thumbs and staring at the ground.

"Ugh, whatever." Weiss said as she stormed off to class.

Ruby was of course lying, she knew exactly why she was looking through Weiss's clothes, paticularly her undergarments.

Ruby had, had a crush on Weiss since the moment she saw her, the way she carried herself, her beautiful princess like looks, her head strong attitude, just drew Ruby in.

Ruby has never had feelings for another girl, she had never even had a boyfriend for that matter, but just by looking at Weiss, she could tell that she loved her, and thought

Weiss may love her back.

The rest of team RWBY had departed to class, but Ruby remained in the dorm room sulking. Ruby was already half an hour later for class and decided it was probably best to

At least show up.

"Ah miss Rose! How nice of you to join as!" said Professor Oobleck, and he took a swig from his cup of coffee.

"Uh sorry I was late Professor, I wasn't feeling very well." Said Ruby, as she sunk down in her chair next to her sister Yang.

"Hey Sis, what's wrong?" Yang whispered, with a concerned look.

"Oh its nothing."

Yang could tell there was something more too why Ruby was late for class, but left her be for now.

Ruby just sat there until class was over, and trudged back to the dorm. Everyone was relaxing, doing one thing or another.

"Ughh I'm so bored! Guys we should do something!" Said Yang, as she jumped off of her bed.

"Like what" Said Blake, with a confused look.  
"I don't know, anything! I'm so bored just sitting around here!" Exclaimed Yang.

Ruby Weiss and Blake let out a collective "ehh".

"Oh come on guys, it will be fun!"

"No thanks sis." Said Ruby, Still with a saddened tone.  
"No. And that's final." Said Weiss, who was still in no mood to play.  
"Awwww Come one! Blake how about you? Pleeease?" Said Yang, with the cutest Pouty face the world has ever seen.

"Ugh how can I say no to such a face?" Blake thought to herself.  
"Fine I'll come with you." Blake Said with a sigh.  
"Yaaaaay! We can go clothes shopping, and see a movie!

Yang and Blake got dressed and Departed for a night out, while Ruby and Weiss settled in for a night in.  
Ruby got up to go to the bathroom, but Weiss stopped her, she wanted to apologies.

"Ruby wait, come here." Weiss said, and she touched her bed.

Ruby sat next to Weiss.

"Weiss I'm really reeeeealy sorry about today, it's just there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while and I probably should of told you a while ago and now I'm going on like an idiot an-"

Weiss Stopped Ruby By pressing her lips against Ruby's.

"I love you too, Said Weiss, in a much softer tone then Ruby was used to hearing.

"But how did you kno-"Ruby was stopped by Weiss's finger on her lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me you idiot."


	2. Beauty and the Beast

**Soooo Chapter 2 is going to be a little bit different, and a lot longer (hooray c:) chapter 3 will see the return to Weiss and ruby, I just wanted to lay down some plot kinda stuff first ok cool :) oh and this time i proofread ! (Yay c:) i feel like this is still pretty short, but i didnt want to over extend and make it seem drawn out, useless filler is not what i want .**

"Soooooo Blake, what store should we go to?" Yang said, with a kick in her step, as her and Blake walked down the street.

"Uhhh I don't know." Blake seemed distant.

Yang went quiet, and there was an awkward Silence as the two girls approached a clothes store.

"So how about we go in here?" Asked yang.

"Yang this is a store for fancy dresses, do we really need any of that? Where are we going to go?" Said Blake, with a rather puzzled look on her face.

"Oh you'll see."

"oooOOOoo Blake, what do you think of this one!" Chirped Yang, who seemed pretty hyper active out of nowhere.

"Uhh sure, are you going to try it on"? Asked Blake.

"No silly! This one is for you"! Said yang, as she squeaked in excitement and threw the dress at Blake.

"Ugh fine."  
Blake walked into the Change room and began to remove her clothes, she began to think.  
"Yang sure is acting strange, I wonder what she's up to."

"Come on Blake hurry up!" Urged Yang, she seemed Eager to see Blake in that dress.

"Ok, it's on, you can come in now."

"Wow Blake, you look so good in that!" Exclaimed Yang.

"Oh, you really think so?" Said Blake, still curious on Yang's Motives.

"Oh you still have your bow on, here I'll take it off."

"Wait n-!"

Blake was cut off as Yang Removed Blake's bow, to reveal Cat ears.

"You're Faunus!?" Yelled Yang.

Everyone in the store turned and looked in the direction of the change room door, which was shut.

Blake was left without words, she grabbed her clothes, and ran out of the change room.

"Wait Blake, come back!" Pleaded Yang, as Blake ran out of the store.

Blake left the dress at the door, and continued to run down the street, bumping into Pedestrians. In her head they shouted at her, "Watch it you filthy Faunus!"  
Blake Ran until she came across a back alley, and hid in it, to hide herself, Blake was ashamed.  
She began to cry, as she heard Yang calling her name,

"Blake, Blaaake!" she Screamed.

"Oh there you are, are you ok?" Said yang.

"Just leave me alone." Sobbed Blake.

"Blake I'm sorry, I didn't know and I feel really bad, can we just talk?" Yang Pleaded.

"Don't you get it? I'm ashamed of, of this! Being a Faunus. No one was supposed to find out, not you, not Ruby, not Weiss, no one"!

"What's the big deal"? Asked Yang, as she sat next to Blake, on the cold concrete.

"What the big deal? I'm a monster! I'm a….I'm a beast." Blake began to cry and put her head on Yang's shoulders.

"Shhh its ok, let it out." Said Yang, as she attempted to re-assure Blake.

"You know what, I think they make you look cute." Yang smiled and began to pat Blake's ears.

Blake look up, and their eyes Met. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Yang went in for a kiss.

"Yang what are you do-"

They kissed under the moonlight, tongues interlocking with one and other.

"Yang that was…..where did that come from?

"Well, it's kind of the only reason I wanted to go out tonight I wanted to buy the dresses, and go out for dinner at that Fancy place down the street, and tell you how I felt." Yang smiled.

Yang picked up her bag to reveal she had bought the dress, and one for herself.

"So how about it?" Asked Yang.

"I would love to." Sniffled Blake.

The two of them got up, and put on their Dresses. Yang's, a sparkly Yellow dress, that shined in the moonlight, and Blake's, A dark Backless dress. Blake went to put her bow on, but Yang stopped her.

"Blake, you don't have to be ashamed of who you are, because I'm certainly not ashamed of you."

Blake smiled, and simply dropped her bow on the ground, as her and Yang walked out of the alley, and towards the restaurant.

"Table for two please." Yang asked the Host.

"ah yes, you too are in luck, we have one unreserved table remaining, right this way."

"Everyone's staring." Blake mumble

"Oh no their not, and if they are staring, it's because of how Beautiful you look." Yang Reassured.

Blake smiled again, something she didn't do a lot of before tonight.  
Blake and Yang Ordered there meals, Yang, a Porterhouse Steak with a Garden salad, and Blake, a Lobster with the same side.  
The girls finished their meals.

"Mmm that was great!" Chirped Yang, how was yours?

"Yeah it was nice, this whole even was nice."

They walked out of the Restaurant

"Yang, I think I love you."

Yang stared into Blake's eyes, as the moonlight reflected into them.

"Blake. I know I love you."

The pair once again kissed.

"So how about we go see that movie?" asked Yang.

"Sure, sounds great."


	3. All Along

**So i tried to make this chapter a lot longer, i feel as though its long enough, and will probably try to make all from now on around this size** ^_^  
**Real fast, before you read, know that it features adult content, Yuri more than anything, if that offends you in anyway, probably don't read...However you had to know what you were getting yourself into when you started right?! Enjoy!**

"Weiss, I don't understand, why have you been so cold to me, if you love me?" Ruby asked.

"I, I don't know. I guess I was just afraid, afraid of what you would think, afraid of what anyone would think." Weiss Confessed.

Ruby looked at Weiss and smiled.

"Well you don't have to be anymore."

Ruby leaned in and planted a little peck on Weiss's cheek. Weiss blushed as she starred into Ruby's deep silver eyes.

Weiss had been contemplating telling Ruby how she felt all week, but just couldn't find the courage to do so. She wanted to tell her before the argument, but was too concerned Ruby had found her Diary she kept at the back of her closet.

"Dear Diary  
I couldn't sleep last night, I just could not stop thinking about her. Her Sliver eyes, her quirky personality.  
I know it's wrong, it is wrong right? I guess it doesn't matter, I can't change how I feel, even if I tried, which I don't want to. I love Ruby Rose, but does she love me back?"

Weiss Looked down at the floor, and then back up at Ruby, Checking her out from top to bottom.  
She gave a cheeky smirk.

"Weiss…?"

Weiss pounced on Ruby, Pinning her down by her arms. Delicately nibbling on her neck.

"Weiss I-."

"Shhhh," Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear.

Weiss began to undo Ruby's battle skirt, slowly removing it to revel I soaking wet pair of pock-a-dot panties.

"Hehe, someone's excited." Weiss winked.

By this time, Weiss had removed all of Ruby's clothing, most of it with her teeth.  
She began to kiss Ruby all the way down her body, starting with her lips, then to her breasts, and all the one down her body, until she got to her soaking wet pussy.

Weiss inserted one finger, deep inside Ruby.

"Nghhh!" Ruby squealed and let out a Huff.  
Ruby instantly came all over Weiss's finger.

"Gee that was fast." Said Weiss, as she slowly pulled her finger out of Ruby, and grabbed some tissues to clean herself up.

"Hehe sorry, I've never really done this before."

Ruby and Weiss decided a shower was in order, and decided to save a little bit of water by showering together. They finished Bathing, and put their clothes back on.

They laid on Weiss's bed, Weiss being the big spoon.

"Weiss, when do you think Blake and Yang will be back"? Ruby yawned

"I'm sure they will be back soon, we should probably get into our own beds before then"

Ruby turned to Weiss while the lay in bed, and kissed her on her forehead.

"Mkay, goodnight, love you." Chirped Ruby

"I love you to."

Ruby Climbed up into her bed and fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the night she had just had, Weiss was out soon after.

Blake and yang arrived at the team RWBY Dorm room door.

"Yang, we should be quiet, their probably asleep."

"Good point."

Yang slowly opened the door to find a sleeping Ruby and Weiss. She turned to Blake

"Shhhh."

They Crept into the room, carefully got changed, and exchanged a goodnight kiss before getting into bed.

"I love you, Yang."

"I love you to, Blake."

Ruby was the first to wake up. She jumped off of her bed, and into the middle of the room.

"GOOD MORNING TEAAAAAAM RWBY!" Ruby yelled in excitement.

Ruby was the happiest she had been in a long time, nothing was going to rain on her parade today, not even the fact that she has to hand in her two thousand page essay on the Nevermore, that was barely half done.

The rest of the team awoke with a Collective Yawn.

"Good morning sis." Said Yang

"Morning Ruby." Said Blake, as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

Weiss jumped out of bed and hugged Ruby.

"Good morning Ruby." Said Weiss, and she nestled her face into Ruby's Shoulder.

Yang and Blake didn't take too much notice, as they were getting dressed, and still just waking up.  
Weiss Realized what she was doing, and instantly stopped to get ready for class.

"Ok team, first up with have Studies of the Grim, with Professor Port." Announced Ruby.

"Ok, let's all walk there together then?" Suggested Weiss.

Yang and Blake nodded in agreement, and team RWBY set out for their class.

As they walked across the courtyard, a Faunus with a Monkey tail sprinted out in front of them.  
Security guards followed shouting.

"STOP THAT FAUNUS!"

He ran past team RWBY, and it was as if time itself slowed down, he turned to Blake, and winked.  
No one noticed, except for Blake, who began to blush uncontrollably. Campus security followed soon after.

"Gee I wonder what's going on." Ruby wondered.

"Hm, who knows, you ok Blake?" asked Yang.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm uh, I'm ok, we better get to class."

"Ah good morning students! Welcome to studies of the Grim." Said professor Port, as enthusiastic as ever.

"I hope you all remembered to finish your essay's on the Nevermore, I expect it to be on my desk by the end of the lesson."

Ruby barely took notice of what Port Said, she was off in her own world.

Weiss turned to Ruby and whispered.

"Are you ok Ruby?"

Ruby turned to Weiss and did the same.

"I've never been more ok in my life." Said Ruby, with the cutest of smiles.

Class was over, and everyone headed back to their Dorm, everyone, except for Blake.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up.

"Ok Blake, you'll be back by night right"? Asked Yang.

"Huh, yeah sure."

And just like that, Blake was off, heading to town, for what, not even she knew, but she was being drawn there by something.

She arrived at a small café, and sat down, there was almost no one there.

"I knew I'd find you here." A voice called from behind.

Blake just sat there, as the mysterious Faunus sat at her table with her.

"Who are you?" Blake Questioned.

"I'm Sun, I understand we have a mutual friend."

"Who?" Blake was lying, she knew exactly who Sun spoke of, she just didn't want to believe it.

"You know."

"He sent me to Beacon when he had heard of your arrival there. I was just supposed to survey the campus, but as you saw, I got sprung."

Blake, was still sitting there, nervous and quiet.

"We are your friends you know? We understand your struggles. The humans you surround yourself with don't. Is it your attempt to seem normal? Because you don't have to. We as Faunus are better than normal."

Blake didn't make a Peep.

"Come on, I'll take you to him."

Without Question, Blake stood up and followed.

"It's getting late." Yang worried.

"I'm sure she's fine sis try and get some sleep." Said an already in bed and falling asleep Ruby.

Yang looked out the window into the night sky.

"Where are you Blake?"


	4. Trouble

**Hehe hello again :D not much to say about this chapter, other then the fact that its around the same size as chapter 3, which is a good thing right! and real fast, if your enjoying, why not write a review, and tell me what you think? or you can just PM me, either way is good! enjoy ^U^ **

"Here we are." Said Sun, as he pointed to an abandoned warehouse.

Sun knocked on the front door.

"Password?" a voice from beyond the door demanded.

"We will rise."

The door creaked open, and Sun went to go inside, however, he turned to see Blake, just standing there.

"You coming in?"

Blake remained silent, she knew she had to leave, she knew she had to get out of there, but she simply couldn't.

Sun approached Blake, and took her hand in is, Blake looked up at him, not sure what to think.

"Blake, you don't have to be afraid."

Blake let go of Suns hand and nodded, and the two of them went inside.

A voice called out,

"Ah Blake, Welcome back to the White Fang."

Yang had barely slept all night, she was too worried about Blake, but eventually managed to silently cry herself to sleep. She awoke before Weiss and Ruby, and to her Dismay, Blake was nowhere to be seen.

"RUBY WEISS, WAKE UP!" Yang yelled.

"Huh, what's going on?" Said a half asleep Ruby

"Blake didn't come home last night! She could be in trouble! We have to find her!" Yang insisted.

Ruby and Weiss agreed, and the Girls got dressed, and set out to town to find her.  
They searched almost all over town, Showing pictures to strangers, and putting up posters, claiming her to be missing.

"Guys it's getting late, we should probably get back to campus." Weiss Suggested.

Yang began to get angry.

"Are you serious!? Blake's our friend and she's out there somewhere! We don't even know if shes alive or dead and you want to go home?!"

Everyone went silent, as yang cooled off.

"You guys go, I'm going to keep looking."

"No Yang, its ok we'll stay" Ruby insisted.

Yang turned away, with a tear in her eye.

"Just….go."

Ruby and Weiss could take a hint, they knew they were no longer welcome, but why? Why did Yang insist on doing this herself all of a sudden? They had not even the slightest of clues.

Ruby and Weiss arrived at the Dorms and sat on Weiss's bed, Ruby's head resting on her lovers shoulder.

"I hope Blake and Yang will be ok." Said Ruby.

"I'm sure they will be fine, do you forget what school we go to?"

"Hehe, I guess you're right." Said Ruby, as her frown turned into a smile.

Ruby looked up at Weiss, and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You always know what to say."

"It's getting late, and we have classes tomorrow, should be get some rest"? Asked Weiss.

"Oh I'm sure there's time for that, but how often do we get to be alone?" said Ruby, and she delicately ran her hand down Weiss's body, and into her underwear.

Weiss blushed and let out a small moan, as Ruby rubbed her clit. They began to kiss as Ruby's hand movements became faster, until eventually, Ruby inserted two fingers deep inside of Weiss. Not expecting this, Weiss Squeaked, but also moaned from the pleasure.

"Ngghh! Ruby!"

Ruby stopped, and Weiss gave her a confused looked.

Why did you stop?

Ruby didn't say anything, she just winked and began to undress, as Weiss watched.

Ruby was completely naked by the point, and began to undress Weiss.  
Ruby got down on her knees, and began to Lick Weiss out, while still inserting two fingers.  
Ruby got faster and faster, as Weiss Moaned in Delight.

"Ruby, don't stop! I'm gonna, I'm gonna…Nghhhh!"

Weiss came and fell back onto the bed.

Ruby and Weiss got cleaned up, and laid with each other on Weiss's bed, naked bodies pressing up against one and other.

"Hehe, that was fun!" Ruby smiled, and kissed Weiss's Neck.

Weiss, Exhausted from what had just taken place Huffed

"It sure was Ruby."

After a while, of just laying with one and other, Ruby and Weiss got into their Pajamas, and into their own beds, no wanting to risk being caught.

"Goodnight Ruby, I love you"

"I love you to Weiss.

Blake was silent, not knowing what to do, what to say. She managed to mumble a few words.

"Hello Adam."

"Ah, so you do remember me, wonderful. You know, I've been expecting you, Sun here can find any-"

Blake cut Adam off.

"What are the White Fang doing here!? Blake demanded.

"Oh Blake, all will be revealed soon enough, come sit."

Blake sat down at the table with Adam.

"So, how has life been treating you?"

Blake starred at Adam, unsure of his motives.

"Oh come now Blake, is this really a warm welcoming for your former partner, it's been so long."

"I don't wish to hurt you, you know I could never hurt you."  
"I merely have a proposition for you."

Adam paused to have a sip from his glass of water.

"I'd liked you to re-join our cause. Under my leader ship, the White Fang have never been better, and you and I at the top of it all, there's no limit to what we could do, The Faunus could rule the world!

Blake sat in silence for a few more moments before giving her answer.

Blake stood up, walked over to Adam, and kissed him.

"Ok."

"Blake! Blake! Yang screamed, as she ran through the streets."

She slowed down, as 3 Faunus Appeared in front of her.

"Hey, have you seen a girl about my height, Black hair, cat ears?"

No response.

Out of nowhere, 3 more Faunus Jumped Yang from behind, attempting to take her down, However, Yang Proved to be too strong, and threw them off her back, and into a wall

"What the hell is your problem?!" Yang yelled.

Each of the six Faunus readied there weapons. And charged Yang.

Yang got herself into a fighting stance, and readied her Ember Celica.

"Oh, you have caught me at a very bad time! I, am in no, MOOD FOR THIS!" Yang Yelled, as a fiery blaze surrounded her.

Yang let out a battle cry, and planted her fist into the first attackers face, putting a shell right through his head killing, him instantly. The recoil from the shot push her elbow into an enemy's face, approaching from the rear. She then jumped in the air, turned around and shot him with both of her gauntlets through the torso.

The rest of them backed off, it seemed like they were retreating, but all of a sudden, 10 White fang from each direction.

As they charged Yang, she jumped incredibly high into the air, rapid firing into the crowd of white fang.

Yang landed on the ground, and took out the remaining White fang. A voice from behind whispered into her ear, "Impressive."

And just like that, Yang was out cold on the ground.

Yang began to fall in and out of conciseness as she was dragged through a warehouse.

"Got her boss." Said Sun."

"Very good Sun." said Adam.

Yang opened her eyes, and looked up to see Blake standing next to Adam.

"B-b….Blake?"

Adam laughed as he put his boot to Yang's head. Once again, Yang was unconscious, as Blake stood there and watched.

"Take her to the back, and lock her up."


	5. Wide Awake

**So uh, hello everyone :D Decided i'd come back, and finally post this chapter, (Sorry it took so long!) I'm not gonna lie, and say I've had heaps of stuff going on, because truth be told I'm just a lazy asshole. This story is coming to a close, as i wish to write others, Maybe a Barb and Gav fanfic? but dont worry, this isnt the last chapter, c: hope you guys enjoy, i worked kinda hard on it, even though its pretty short, as i would type something, read it, and decide its kaka poopy and delete it and start again c:**

"One down, two to go, nice work Sun." Said Adam, with a smirk on his face.

Sun nodded.

"Sir, when will we move on Beacon?" asked Sun.

"Soon, all preparations are nearly complete, and once Ruby and Weiss are captured, the main problems will have been eliminated."

Blake was walking around near the back, when she heard a cough.  
Blake peaked through the door Yang was being held in, and something in her snapped.

Blake shook her head.

"What am I doing?" She thought to herself.

Yang looked up, and noticed Blake was there.

"Blake, is that you?" Said an injured Yang.

"Blake, why are you doing this, I thought you loved me." Yang's eyes began to tear up, as did Blake's

Blake broke the lock on the door, and ran into the room, untying Yang, and taking her in her arms.

"I do."

Yang was confused.

"Blake I, I don't understand, what's all this about then?"

"Look, I'll explain later, right now, we have to get out of here."

Yang grunted with pain, as she stood up.

"Come on, I know a back way out." Said Blake, as she lead the way

Yang and Blake sneaked passed a few White Fang members on their way out, and eventually got to the back exit Blake had mentioned.

"Come on."

"Weissss! Yang and Blake still aren't home, what if their hurt, or worse! We have to go tell Professor Ozpin! Ruby pleaded.

"You're right, something is wrong, come on let's go!"

"Sun, go check on our prisoner, oh, and get Blake for me, I need to speak to her." Said Adam

"Yes Sir."

Sun went to the back, and found no trace of Yang, or Blake.

Sun Gasped.

"What the!"

"Adam, Adam!" he yelled, as he ran towards him.

"What, what happened?! Adam asked.

"Its Yang, she's gone! It looks like Blake aided in her escape."

"Hmph, no matter, minor setback. It's too bad Blake has to die, I always liked her.

"But sir, I think Blake can be brought back I mean, she's a Faunus! Like us! , and besides does she really deserve to die?"

Adam all of a sudden became furious.

"Do not question me, she will die!"

"This isn't right." Sun thought to himself. As he walked off.

"Ok, Beacon isn't too much further." Said Blake, as her and Yang Walked.

Yang stopped, and grabbed Blake's hand.

"I think I deserve an explanation now."

Blake sighed.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything."

"For most of my life, I was…I was a member of the White Fang. While in the White Fang, I met Adam, you too have met already. Adam and I grew close, as we were roughly the same age, and eventually started a relationship. He was all I thought about, he had some sort of, control over me, I can't explain it, and I've never been able to. Adam and I were doing a job together, robbing a Schnee Corp train car full of dust. The plan was to get in, get out, with as little casualties as possible. However, Adam had no intention of leaving anyone alive. I disagreed, and abandoned him, and the White Fang.  
"So he, brain washed you?"

"Think of it more like indoctrination. It's not anything he does, it's just being around him."

"How can I trust that it won't happen again?" asked Yang.

Blake looked at Yang.

"You can't, but you have to."

Ruby and Weiss arrived at professor Ozpin's office.

"Professor Ozpin, we need your help, Yang and Blake have been missing and we don't know where they are and we don't have any way to contact them and I'm reaaaaallly worried! Said Ruby

Ozpin looked up at Ruby and Weiss, and had a sip of his coffee.

Yang and Blake Arrived at Beacon.

"Come on, we should go to professor Ozpin right away." Yang Suggested.

Blake Nodded in agreement as they headed towards the head masters office.

"Maybe you should try behind you." Suggested Ozpin.

Ruby and Weiss turned to each in confusion, and looked back to find Blake and Yang right behind them.

"YANG, BLAKE, YOU'RE BACK!" Ruby yelled in excitement as she jumped into her team mates, and gave them a big hug.

"Ok, Pleasantries later, Professor Ozpin I have urgent news in regards to the White Fang, they are here, they captured Yang, and…well they captured me to, but I overheard some of them talking, about some big plan to Conquer the world, and be rid of man, leaving only Faunus, they plan, To start with Beacon!" Said Blake.

Ruby looked confused.

Wait, why Beacon? She asked.

"Well, I guess some of the strongest up and coming Hunters and huntress's to be go here, maybe they see us as a threat to their plan?" Explained Blake.

"Hmph, you're sure you heard all these things?" Questioned Ozpin.  
"Yes Professor."

Meanwhile, they White Fang approach Beacon.

"Sun, have the spies planted the Explosives?" Asked Adam.

"Yes, uh, sir. All preparations are in order."

"Right then."

Adam began to speak.

"My fellow Faunus, Members of the White Fang, Brothers, Sisters. Too long, have the Faunus been discriminated against, for too long have we been cast aside, treated as though we are lesser beings!  
For too long, have we stuck to the shadows, while man dominated, well my brothers and sisters, too that I say, NO MORE."

The White Fang begin to chant, "NO MORE, NO MORE, NO MORE."

While Sun, remained silent.

"Blow the first charges, commanded Adam."

"NOW GO, BEGAN THE FIRST ASSAULT, RISE UP AGAINST THE OPRESSERS!"

"No, I can't let this happen, this isn't right!" Sun thought to himself.

He ran off, to try to warn Blake. But it may be too late, as darkness looms over all of mankind, only the monster hunters and huntresses over tomorrow stand in the way of an elite force of faunas. Children, against an army.

The White Fang create a perimeter around Beacon, and get ready to attack, while the students assemble in the main hall, weapons in hands, and get ready to fight.

Weiss and Ruby however meet back at their dorm room.

"So this is it, my family has been warring with the White Fang for years, never thought I would be." Sighed Weiss.

"Truth be told, I'm actually afraid."

"Weiss, I'm sure we all are, but remember I'm here for you if yo-"

Weiss stopped Ruby from finishing her sentence,  
"I'm not afraid of what might happen to me you dult, I'm afraid, of losing you." Said Weiss, with watery eyes.

"Well you don't have to worry about me, my love." Ruby said with a smile.

The two of them leaned in for a kiss, when suddenly the door opened, with Yang and Blake standing in the middle of it.

The pairs locked eyes, but before anyone could utter a word, BOOM. Fire and smoke filled the air, as the charges went off, and the droves of White Fang began the attack on Beacon.


End file.
